


Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Candy, Crying, F/M, Screaming, Sugar, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested prompt: Would it be okay for me to ask for Gabriel rescuing the reader from abuse (from parent or relationship, I don't care) and helping her recover? You don't have to, I just thought I'd ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanydestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanydestiel/gifts).



_Smack_

"Please, dad! Stop!" you screamed at your father after he hit you again.

_Punch_

He knocked you to the floor in one blow. This is what you get for accidentally getting him the wrong beer?

_Kick_

He kicked you over and over. Only when you were basically puking up blood did he stop attacking you. He spit on you and shouted profanity's at you, you should be used to it by now, after years of being called names, being beaten, you'd think the words wouldn't still feel like knives. Physically being stabbed with knives wouldn't hurt as much as your father's words did.

He reached down and grabbed a fist full of your (h/l), (h/c) hair and pulled you up. Your screams and pleading didn't effect him at all, he just kept dragging you across the floor. Once he'd gotten you to the bathroom, he threw you against the sink, and slammed the door shut. You laid there on the bathroom floor, bloody and broken.

After a couple of minutes, you decided to look in the mirror and see just how badly he'd hurt you this time. You weren't surprised when you saw that you had two black eyes, a bloody swollen lip, and what appeared to be multiple cuts and scraped all over your face. You lifted up your shirt to see the damage to your chest and torso, and you saw that you were covered in huge black and blue bruises. You could still taste the metallic aftertaste of blood in your mouth, and your chin and part of your neck were stained in sticky dark red blood.

You turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see how he'd marked you anymore, and fell to your knees. You began to cry into your hands, which were also tainted with blood, and you silently began to pray. You prayed to God, to the angels, to anyone who would listen to a young girl who had just been beating by her own father.

You were locked in your bathroom for little over an our before you began to get dizzy. You assumed it was from dehydration mixed with lack of blood. Right before you passed out you heard something like a _swoosh_ of air, and felt two warm arms wrap themselves around you. The last thing you saw before everything went black was a pair of whiskey colored eyes.

* * *

You woke up on what felt like a memory-foam bed, under two or three blankets, and in a place.. you.. didn't recognize..

You also noticed that you weren't in pain anymore. You lifted your hands to feel your face, and you felt nothing but normal. No swollen lip, no black eyes, no cuts or scrapes, then you moved the blankets to feel under your shirt. Your ribs were no longer bruised, and you felt better than you had in months.

You gently pulled the blankets off of you and swung your legs over the side of the bed. Just then, the door across from the bed creaked open, and in walked a man with slicked back brown hair, and the same whiskey colored eyes that you'd seen before everything you knew was gone.

He saw that you were up and hurried over to the bed. "Hey sugar, how you doin?" he asked as he sat down beside you. "I'm.. good. How is that possible? I was bleeding, and.. dying.. How am I fine now?" you asked him. He explained to you what had happened and how he heard your prayer, and that he had taken care of you and even brought you to a couple of his friends for help. You listened intently as he told you just how he and his friends had helped you. You were surprised that he knew your name, but you supposed that all angels would know everyone's names.

"Hey, I never got your name?" you said, wanting to know your rescuers identity. You smiled at him, slightly begging him to tell you. His whiskey colored eyes softened and he said, "That's 'cause I didn't give it, hon'."

You nudged his shoulder a little bit and said, "I'm serious. I want to know which angel answered my prayer." He sighed, wrapping an arm around you. You tucked your head under his chin, and he said "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I can't remember who gave me the prompt for this. If you are the user who requested this one-shot, please tell me, and I will make sure to gift it to you. =]


End file.
